I found love where it wasn't supposed to be
by FraanGoran
Summary: Burgess and Roman finally decide to take on a bad idea, just don't expect to appear. After 3 x 20
1. Chapter 1

Burgess opened her sleepy eyes, feeling your breath against your neck and arm around your waist. She didn't have to turn the other cheek, knew that sleeping with your partner. I was totally sober to remember all the details.

 _"It's a bad idea?"_

 _"100%"_

She knew exactly what had happened, and how you feel. That was Sean's room, that was the Roman bed. After the tense day at the hospital involving a newly born, Kim and Sean had just in bed.

 _"It's a good day to play the Lottery"_

All she knew was that did your bet everything at that moment. The memory of your mind as Ruzek kicked who kicks an old dog. Kim mumbled.

 _"Overcome_ " shouted you mentally. He fought for a few seconds, needed to make a decision: stay or go? She didn't know if she was ready to face your partner.

 **NA: Hello, I have twisted by Burman (Burgess and Roman) since he was a marrow donor. But I never imagined it could happen anyway I decided to write a little about them. If you read, let me know your opinion.** **English is not my first language, I hope you're not so bad. Anyway, sorry for the errors. Larger chapters and brief.**


	2. Chapter 2

Roman arrived at the district looking for Kim, no sign of her apparently. Approaching the counter, where the Sergeant Platt read the paper, accompanied by a cup of fresh coffee he inquired

Hey Sarg, you saw Burgess? -Platt raised his eyes from the paper, watching over the glasses with its best expression in the morning. Lifted the ring finger where your ring,

-What is written here?

-What?

-I don't know, maybe I was wrong but my husband calls Burgess, then I have no obligation to know where she is.

-Great! -Sean rolled his eyes defeated. Why Kim simply out though? She had every reason to be terrified, he even was. But why run?

-What? Wrinkled the forehead-Platt. -What you've been up to?

-Nothing! -rushed in to defend himself.

-Nothing, huh? -Platt crossed his fingers under his chin and left your newspaper aside.

-Good morning! -Kim emerged and tamborilou his fingers nervously on the counter.

-Good morning! -responded, noting the silence of Roman she decided to pick on. Cat got your tongue?

-No, I just ... UM can we go? -the patrolwoman asked impatient.

-Sergeant sought the car key, here's the address. Make the ears of the neighborhood.

Burgess and Roman extended his hand to pick up the keys at the same time, but she retreated for long. The partners left the district and began the day's work. Sean chose to make room for her, didn't want to pressure her or something. Spent the day with that elephant in the room, but retained the professionalism. At the end of turn, shortly before returning to the district made a break in one of the streets of the neighborhood that were patrolling.

\- Let's talk about yesterday or not? -the blond stared at the wheel.

Okay I think it's time.

-You escaped. Repented?

-No.

-So what?

-Sorry. I'm being silly. -rolled her eyes leaving a smile escape. Roman let out a relieved sigh, Kim had a right to be confused. He just needed to be understanding.

\- So how was last night? Do anything special? -Kim had to laugh, feeling the tension dissipate eventually. There was no reason to deny,

\- It was a wonderful evening.

\- It was? the turn of Roman conceal and laughing then. If they were not in service, it is who would steal a kiss now.

\- So, I mean what do we do now?

\- How about keep undefined?- Kim's smile fell a little - for now! - He completed. He didn't want to scare her, but he was also confused. Be with her was good, but he had passed through this before. It was a risk, and the heavens he wanted to run.

\- OK - She rolled her eyes according. - So. .. can we see today?

\- I don't know what kind of underwear are you today? - I don't know what kind of underwear are you today? Sean smiled looking through the rearview mirror, spotting a man in a black hood with a gun pointed at the car.

-Get down- he shouted, pushing Kim down and throwing his body over hers. The window of car broken into hundreds of pieces, while Burgess yelled.

\- Sean! - Kim saw the blood gushing

 **NA. Hello, thank you for having read. To those who liked and put to follow. But once I'm sorry bugs, I hope to understand. I mixed a bit of the chapter with what thought about history. Comment, it would be nice to know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

Kim jumped out of the car, seeing the suspect

 **Persecution. Suspect. Shots.**

\- Don't die Sean! - Burgess begged. A few minutes later, many police cars surrounded the location. Two ambulances came to help the wounded. Burgess was removed by paramedics, a black middle-aged home made first aid and began to remove the officer. -I'm going with him.  
-You have to be. Sergeant Voight is coming-one of the officers.  
-Yeah. Roman, can you hear me?

-Don't worry, I'm fine. -the blonde muttered lying.

-See you soon. Don't even think about letting me.  
\- I'm not going anywhere. I Promise. - The paramedic shoved the stretcher so hurried, closing the door before they could say goodbye properly. As soon as the Sirens began to roar, Voight's car parked. The Sergeant and the detective Dawson and Olinsky were the first to arrive

-Are you okay kid? - Voight said.

…

Although I wanted to go to the MED, Burgess I knew I had to deal with each procedure. While I'd read his report for the fifth time, she tried to avoid wondering if Roman was well. She loved working with Kevin, but Sean was the only one able to teach her to love his uniform. Be a patrolwoman was not a path to the upper floor, was important too. She read the last lines and opened the door, the Group gathered at the Mouse's video of the boy shooting at the car made her shudder.

Downstairs TV denounced the police action:  
 _Black boy unarmed is hit by a policeman. Another classic case of "shoot first, ask questions later?"_

While everyone was focused on TV, Kim snuck into the locker room. Your reflection in the mirror was deplorable. Loose hairs, desolation in her eyes and spots of blood on his uniform.  
 _Blood of his partner._

That was the kid, had to be.

A wave of panic threatened to invade it, then .someone rang. The shock made her react defensively, but it was just Adam.  
-Forgiveness- he asked.  
I'm on the news.  
-Yes, I know. Kim … -Adam approached staring at her with tenderness- I know we broke up so bad. But, look … Still care about you and if you need anything. I'm here to protect you.

For the first time since doing the engagement ring, Kim felt that that was the real Adam why in love one day.

-Thank you! I…I need to go to the hospital, known how about Sean is going.

\- Yeah. See you later.

\- See you.

…

Maggie spotted Kim at the entrance of the hospital, it was hard to discern a person in the midst of so many cops, though she acknowledged the young.  
Come on girl, your partner is here.

\- How he is.?  
-The surgery went well. He hasn't woken up, but it's still early.  
-As the boy?  
-Why don't you focus on what's important right now?

\- You be right.

\- Yeah, I know.

…

Kim came into the room, Roman was still unconscious. Arm and neck bandaged.  
-Wake up, I need you. The streets need you. You promised to go to my house, don't disappoint me.


End file.
